The First of Many
by blueXstar
Summary: Rizzoli & Isles. FF Slash. Short drabbles in long story form of some of the firsts the pair shared together.


**Just a short story of drabbles full of some of the many firsts Rizzoli and Isles shared together. It took a different direction than I wanted but I'm still happy with it!**

* * *

Maura remembers the first time she watched Rizzoli cuff a guy. It was fast. So fast in fact that Maura had to ponder what she had just seen.

She watched as Rizzoli's hands, always so soft with Maura, quickly grabbed the suspect, spun him around and pushed him up against the car. This aggressive behavior Maura thought was so barbaric but it didn't stop Maura from wanting to see it again and again.

Some small part of her liked seeing Jane this way, full of adrenaline getting ready to put someone away for a terrible crime.

It stirred something deep inside her.

Jane can remember the first time she asked Maura to lie for her.

It was a hot, humid day in the middle of June and Jane was so close to catching a killer, she could almost taste victory. She was full of adrenaline, she was ready to go, but one thing stood in her way, Maura. She needed her to lie, well, fudge the story a little to make it work.

"I don't lie." She said boldly. "I just can't do it."

"Come on Maura, just this once." Jane was pleading. Just once was all she needed.

"I don't think you understand. I really can't lie. People see right through me."

"Maura you have to. We have to put this guy away."

Maura rode with Jane and listened as she begged her to lie. "Maura please, do it for me." She said.

Jane wasn't sure she had Maura convinced but she took Maura to the shop for the last questioning anyway. As Jane began telling the suspect that they had found some hair samples (they didn't) that would easily help them identify the killer, Maura pipped in. "If I run the sample right now, against a sample of your hair, I'm sure we'd have a perfect match."

Jane had to resist the urge to smile.

Maura can remember the first time Jane was her hero.

They were working on a tough case. Some crazy person was running around the streets of Boston killing important community members. Maura was sure they were about to hit a breakthrough and stayed late to work on it.

Maura became engrossed in her work and didn't notice the man slip in behind her. His shoe squeaked on the tile and Maura turned to see what the noise was when he grabbed her from behind putting a gun to her head.

He commenced with the usual psycho babble that crooks usually do whenever someone gets to close to finding their secret but Maura heard something that made her heart skip a beat. She heard the usual sound of Jane's boots upon the tiled floor. A few seconds ago, Maura thought this was the end of her life, but now, she had hope. Jane was coming.

Jane stopped suddenly in the doorway, and the killer demanded she drop her weapons. Jane did what she was told. The gunman made the mistake of bending down for her gun and Jane pounced on the opportunity. She spun around and kicked him, knocking him to his knees. He made a grab for his gun, she made a grab for her's; she was quicker.

Jane had saved her life.

Jane can remember the first time Maura touched her and it meant something special to her.

Jane knew that the surgeon and his apprentice would be coming for her again. She spent time at Maura's hiding out in her spare bedroom. She was hiding from the bad guys, and the good guys. Her family being the good guys. They meant well but Jane was sick and tired of being told that she had to change her life when she loved what she did.

Maura had come in to lay beside her and comfort her. Jane was content to stay this way forever. Not moving, not speaking, just being in the moment with Maura. Suddenly, a noise from outside the room startled her and Jane sat up quickly. Maura rose and placed a gentle, comforting hand on Jane's arm. "It's OK." That's all she said.

Jane didn't care about her words. She cared about her touch. For some odd reason, it sent sparks throughout her entire body. Who knew touch could mean so very much?

Maura remembers the first time Jane kissed her.

It was late. They had just gone out for a few drinks and Jane had offered Maura a place to stay. Maura, forever being the practical one decided it would be best to stay. She was quite tipsy after all and driving while drunk, well, it wasn't pretty. She didn't want to hurt anyone else.

The two spent some time trying to get Jane's key in the door. After several long minutes of attempting, but failing, the two collapsed in the hallway in a fit of laughter. "I think we need to lay off on the drinks, or atleast cut back," Jane said.

Maura was still giggling. Jane turned and watched her for a few minutes and then began to laugh wildly herself. This was very sobering for Maura. Something about being laughed at by someone else can really shock a person. "What is so funny?"

"Nothing." Jane said. How could it be nothing? It was obviously something. People rarely just burst into random laughter. It just wasn't plausible.

"What is it?" Maura asked. She must have been pouting because Jane stopped.

"I just think you're kind of adorable like this." Jane said, "you know, you've let your guard down. I think it's cute."

Maura never pondered anything beyond friendship with Jane. Well maybe that was a lie. Maura never pondered anything beyond friendship sober. "Oh." Suddenly Maura was lost for words. This was shocking, Maura always had something to say.

The pair grew quiet. Jane turned to look at Maura. Maura was suddenly afraid to look at Jane. Her heart was pounding. Her skin was tingling. Jane smiled sweetly, leaned over and kissed her ever so softly. Maura was shocked and unsure of how to react. She managed at the last moment to kiss her back.

Jane leaned back and picked up her keys, "Let's go inside and go to bed."

This time, Jane was able to easily open the door. Maura stood up, still reeling from what had happened. At that moment, she didn't know much of anything, and that was saying something for the woman that knew everything.

The only thing she knew is that she wanted many more firsts with Jane.


End file.
